Philoctetes
Philoctetes, or "Phil" for short, is a satyr, a half man, half goat. He is the personal trainer of Hercules and runs the Olympus Coliseum. He can be grumpy and argumentative at times, but equally kind and generous. He often judges people before he gets to know them. Phil's dream is to train a hero so great that the gods will create an astrological sign in the sky, and people would say "That's Phil's boy". However, Phil doubts this will ever happen at times, believing dreams are for rookies. His catch phrase is "two words" where he tells someone something, but it is usually more or less than two words. Personality Phil is a grumpy yet caring satyr with high expectations. He lives on with a dream of training the ultimate hero, wanting a picture of them to be hung in the stars and for everyone to acknowledge his accomplishment. This had yet to happen, at least until Sora, Donald, and Goofy showed up at Olympus Coliseum in the first Kingdom Hearts. Phil put them through training in the games and showed them the great praise he had for Hercules. He also showed genuine concern when the friends tackled Cerberus. When the beast was defeated, he awarded "Junior Hero" to Sora and company, later lecturing them after their complaints of not receiving a higher rank. While Sora slept under Naminé's care, Phil put a visiting Roxas under the same training, repeatedly mistaking him for a hero Hercules had mentioned to him. Roxas experienced the games during his missions there, not nearly pushed as hard as Hercules by Phil. By the time Phil realized Roxas wasn't the hero, the Nobody had already left the world. In Kingdom Hearts II, Phil began to lose faith in Hercules. Seeking a new hero, he later risked his life to participate in the battle with the Hydra. He continued to care for the hero until Sora's next return, Phil's dream later coming true. Due to incorrect attitudes, however, Phil remained his stubborn self and refused to award Sora and friends the "Hero" status. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, he is shown to be a bit of a womanizer, a trait that is also shown in the movie Hercules. He flirts with Aqua and calls her "Sweetcheeks" and "Sugarcakes," as well as offering to become her trainer, something he rarely does. When asked by Hercules why he would offer to be Aqua's trainer while he had to practically beg, Phil response by saying because she has different "attributes" than him. Phil has a number of running gags surrounding him. One of them is that each time Sora and friends tried to talk with Phil when first arriving in the Coliseum, Phil mistakes them for Hercules and doesn't realize it until he turns around. Another recurring joke is that he will state a certain number of words, then say a phrase that goes one word over or under the number of words he stated. Another is that he has a big mouth, but small "ears"; he won't listen to those telling him he is wrong about something. Much like how Roxas kept trying to tell him he was mistaken, but Phil kept cutting him off. Physical Appearance Phil, being a satyr, has the lower body is that of a goat with orange fur and brown hooves. His upper body is that of a short man with an enormous gut and some hair on his chest and arms. The top of his head is bald, save for four strands of orange hair, while the back of his hair is about shoulder-length. He has a curly goatee and five o'clock shadow over most of his lower face. His nose is pink and bulbous, and his ears are pointed. Phil has black eyes and a thin, brown uni-brow. Finally, there are two brown goat horns sprouting out of the top of his head. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ten years prior to the events of the original Kingdom Hearts, Phil is training Hercules to become a hero. He makes a brief appearances in Terra's scenario calling Hercules to sign up for the games. After Zack repeatedly asks him to train him and Phil sees him fight with Hercules and Ventus, Phil tells them to enter in the games, and that he will watch how they do and decide from that. After Hercules and Zack both withdraw from the tournament to help Ven fight a huge swarm of Unversed, Phil decides to continuing training Hercules, since he decided to help Ven first. However, Phil later confides in Ven that he had no intention of training Zack; Hercules had just been slacking and Phil had used Zack as a way to get him to work harder. He later appears during Aqua's visit to the Olympus Coliseum. He first appeared when he came to Aqua's "rescue" when she was attacked by the Unversed, only to be scared off by them and called Hercules to fight them with Aqua. After the Unversed are defeated, he flirts with Aqua, but becomes disappointed to hear her concern for Terra after Hercules mentioned Terra, and mistakes her for a "Terra fan". He convinced Aqua to sign up for the games, saying there might be a chance that Terra would be in the games and even offered to sign her up for the games, as well as to be her trainer, but she politely refused. After Aqua realized that Terra might not be in the games, Phil tried to convinced her to stay, noting that his last two athletes (Hercules and Zack) defaulted and lost their matches. In the end, Aqua decided to stay and finish the games. Kingdom Hearts Phil is the coordinator of the games at Olympus Coliseum. He asks Sora to move a rock, thinking that he is Hercules. When Sora says he can't do it, Phil realizes it's not Hercules. He rejects Sora from participating in the games because he is not a true hero. This leads to a minigame that has Sora destroying barrels. Phil still rejects Sora from entering the games and tells him to go master a certain spell. When Sora leaves, he attains a pass from Hades. Phil grudgingly allows him in the games and teaches them as the games go on until the fight with Cloud. If Sora wins or loses, Cerberus shows up and attacks. Phil tells Sora, Donald, and Goofy to run for it. After Hercules shows up to fight Cerberus and rescue Cloud, Phil worries about him and warns Sora when he enters the stadium to help. After the battle, Phil makes them junior heroes and from then allows Sora to compete in the games. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Phil returns as before and still runs the games. This time around, he makes it more into a race than an actual battle. He also gives the rules for competing. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Phil trains Roxas for the Coliseum games, thinking he is the warrior that Hercules scouted to be trained as a hero. Hercules mentions him while Roxas is on a mission with Xigbar. Roxas was often teamed with Demyx in this world, and battled against Xigbar in the final round of the games before a Guard Armor Heartless interrupted the match. Phil eventually realized that Roxas wasn't the hero Hercules had told him about, much to his dismay. However, Phil wasn't mad at Roxas and told him to come by to the Coliseum anytime he wanted to the next time they met. Kingdom Hearts II Phil once again prepares games for the Olympus Coliseum and tournaments for Hercules so he can wow the crowd. Phil again demands Sora do a test that is a mini game where Sora must destroy urns. Phil leaves right before the Olympus Stone is said to be stolen. Sora later finds him in the Underworld, incapacitated by Demyx. He says he was looking for a new hero to have fight in the Coliseum since Hercules is slowing down. When the Hydra destroys the Coliseum, Phil is there to help Sora defeat it. In the return visit, Phil is seen cheering Hercules on against Auron. But also before the world is completed, Donald asks Phil if they can become heroes. Phil avoids the subject until stars in the sky form the images of Sora's group and Phil tries to hide his tears. This is most likely a sign to show that Sora's group are true heroes. Kingdom Hearts coded He is shown talking to Data-Sora in the lobby of the Coliseum that he has trouble finding Data-Hercules. Data-Phil first thinks it isn't a good idea to let Data-Sora go into the Coliseum, but Data-Sora manages to convince him. After Data-Sora heals the Coliseum he will trade with Data-Sora a Power Chain for a Energy Bangle++. Kingdom Hearts III Questploration Wristbands *'Description': Special wristbands that contain weights. *'Sector': Defeat the Rock Titan *'Reward': Debug Device: R Barbell *'Description': An extremely heavy barbell. Whew! *'Sector': Olympus Coliseum: Vestibule System Sector *'Price': 37000 SP *'Reward': Exo Spark Leather Gloves *'Description': Training gloves designed to protect the hands. *'Sector': Defeat the Ice Titan *'Reward': Liberty Crown Origin In the classic Disney animated comedy ''Hercules, the young Hercules was instructed to find Philoctetes, trainer of heroes, in order to become a true hero and rejoin his family on Olympus. He found Phil on a distant island flirting with some nymphs, startled at first to see a satyr rather than what he mistook for a goat (Phil was spying on the nymphs through some bushes, his goat backside visible to Hercules). Hercules displayed his strength to Phil, the satyr impressed, yet not willing to have his dreams crushed again. He told Hercules his dream of training the ultimate hero, and how every one he trained never went the distance. When Hercules said he could, and with a little persuasion from Zeus via striking him with a lightning bolt and frying him, Phil was finally persuaded. He then proceeded to put Hercules through tests and other training, later taking him on his first real missions as a hero. On one of these missions, Hercules met Megara, a girl who was held captive by a centaur. While Hercules battled the monster, Phil made a flirting attempt, Meg's refusal of him making Phil extremely angry and jealous. Much later in the film when Phil caught Hercules and Meg on a date, and Meg talking to Hades after Hercules had left on Phil's order, it was Phil's attempt to reveal the truth to the hero that almost broke up their duo for good. Phil attempted to leave for home, a distressed Meg coming to him and telling the satyr that Hercules would die if he didn't come back to help. Phil returned to Hercules's side, later watching over Meg as she died, mourning her loss along with Pegasus and Hercules. After Hercules became a god again and revitalized Meg, Phil got to visit Olympus. There he flirted with Aphrodite resulting in a kiss from the goddess, Phil's dream later coming true, a picture of Hercules hung in the stars and everyone acknowledging Phil's achievement. In the film, Phil was voiced by veteran actor and comedian Danny DeVito. To date, this is the only appearance of Phil where he is voiced by DeVito: in all subsequent installments, he is voiced by Robert Costanzo. Gallery Phil KHX.png| de:Philoctetes es:Filoctetes fr:Philoctète it:Filottète Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Category:Characters in Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Re:Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Category:Characters in 358/2 Days Category:Characters in coded Category:Characters in Re:coded Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Final Mix Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts χ Category:Characters in Union χ Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts III